


Double Trouble

by ohmyguts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Cunnilingus, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Light Bondage, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Possession, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, graphic childbirth, sex during labor, so horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Max knew they were way out of his league, impossibly hot and with a smile sharp enough to cut skin, but that didn't stop him from accepting their offer to dance. Or their offer to make out in the back room where everything promptly went black and he wakes up much later in a bathroom stall with his phone buzzing in his pocket.He might not remember much from that night, but he has a feeling in his stomach that it'll come back to him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> this is.....so self indulgent and horny, so like, you were warned i guess
> 
> anyway if you wanna see some demons be mean and get someone pregnant for the fun of it stick around

The club was thumping with loud music, a sea of people brushing and grinding against each other as they walked through crowds and danced to the beat. Max was huddled up against the bar, taking lazy sips of his beer. He’d lost sight of his friends not long after stumbling into their third club in so many hours. 

He knew they were somewhere in the crowded space, but he couldn’t care to hunt them down just yet. He’d hoped waiting by the bar would be an easy spot to reunite, since they were bound to wind up here at some point, but quietly standing alone at the bar was starting to put a damper on his night out.

He wondered if he should just forget them and head to the dance floor when he felt a warm body press close against him, brushing by his shoulder before leaning over the bar. 

“Hey, handsome,” the stranger grinned, white shining teeth beaming at him from an almost devilish grin, “Need some company?”

Max’s eyebrows raised, taken aback by the sudden appearance of someone that seemed to be hitting on him. An incredibly attractive person as well, he noted. 

The person leaning over the bar beside him was way out of his league, and he wasn’t even embarrassed to admit it. They were tall, not quite 6’ but easily taller than his 5’5, and they weren’t leaving much to the imagination with the way their outfit barely covered the essentials. 

Max thought those had to be the shortest and tightest booty shorts he’d seen with his own two eyes, and the fitted black crop they were wearing only helped to show off the almost unfairly smooth skin of their waist. They were hot. Too hot, and he hadn’t even been able to fully process the big shiny eyes that blinked at him from the stranger’s angelic face. They had to have been a model or something, people like them just didn’t exist otherwise. 

He quickly realised he’d been staring wordlessly with a slack jaw for too long now, snapping it shut embarrassingly fast when he noticed them chuckling. He quietly noted that they had the sharpest canines he’d seen on a person. Maybe they were into those cool fang modifications

“Can I buy you a drink?” the stranger spoke again, grin still gently gracing their face as they watched Max fumble. 

He nearly dropped his beer in trying to present it to them, before finally managing to make words come out of his mouth. 

“I- I already have one.”

He immediately listened to the words fall out of his mouth and watched the grin turn briefly to confusion before the stranger started giggling again. He could have slammed his head into the bar from how embarrassed he felt right then. How _stupid_.

“I see, my mistake. How about a dance instead?” 

Max could feel how high his eyebrows were on his forehead and wasn’t sure if they’d been stuck like that this whole time or not. He almost wanted to check around and make sure he wasn’t being pranked right now by one of his friends who’d maybe convinced this notoriously attractive person to come hit on him, but he still couldn’t see them anywhere. He watched the stranger waiting expectantly for an answer, and felt excited nerves tingle up his spine. 

He downed the last of his beer in a single swig before turning with a nervous grin.

“Sure! Let’s dance,” he said, and offered his hand out to them.

They took it with a grin and nodded, “Let’s.”

Before he knew it he was being dragged towards the dance floor, covered in swaying bodies and pounding with song. The stranger tugged him deeper into the crowds until they were swallowed by the dance floor entirely. Max didn’t have much choice but to dance, surrounded by so many moving bodies, lest he be crushed between them, and the stranger wasted no time in moving in time with the music and coaxing Max in to join them. 

He lost himself quickly in the heavy bass that rocked the room, and the stranger's body getting ever closer to his before they were practically grinding against each other on the floor. Max could feel their hands on his waist, occasionally sliding down to his hips and ass as they danced together. 

He was already tipsy before he’d stepped foot in this club, but now sweaty and flushed he felt more intoxicated than he had been all night. He felt like he was truly drunk, and he didn’t care about anything else beyond the feel of this strangers body pressed against his and the music leading their moves.

He felt a tight squeeze on his ass again, looking up to see his stranger grinning at him again with that mischievous grin. They didn’t look nearly as frazzled as he felt in the sweat and heat, but maybe that just came with being perfect. He watched as they slowly leant down, thigh pressing further between his legs, and lips so close to his ear that he felt their breath leave goosebumps before they spoke.

“Should we get a little privacy?”

He feels those words shoot straight between his legs and he almost failed to smother the moan that threatened to slip out along with it. He chewed on his lip nervously, mind swimming in bliss and wondering if this was actually happening or not, but he nodded enthusiastically anyway. 

Before he knew it he was being tugged away from the dance floor, moving through the crowds again faster than his feet could carry him until everything went from loud thumping into muffled silence. 

He blinked at his surroundings, a bathroom? Some kind of backroom? He wasn’t entirely sure. It was poorly lit and seemingly unoccupied. He was about to ask where they were when he suddenly felt his back pushed into the wall behind him as the stranger loomed over him, tilting his head back to look at them.

“Do you like me?” they asked, their sweet voice like honey to his ears as he nodded enthusiastically again without thinking.

“Yeah, yes. I do, you’re so beautiful…” he mumbled out hastily, and if he wasn’t so desperate to feel their body pressed against his again he might have the bandwidth to feel embarrassed, but he was willing to beg for it if he needed to. 

Their grin somehow grew bigger, teeth somehow sharper, before they leant closer to him, whispering out a single “good” before his lips were pressed against theirs. 

The kiss was feverish, their tongue pushed into his mouth and he gripped at them to brace himself as he was pressed harder against the wall as they pushed their body against his. Their bodies were flush against each other, mouths moving together endlessly. Max could feel his breath running out, growing more frantic to try to pull away to breathe, but his stranger continued on. 

Their tongue filled his mouth, and he was choking for air after what felt like hours of their mouth pressed to his, but even that didn’t deter the stranger. He felt his eyes roll back and his jaw go slack as his body pleaded for air and the stranger continued to loom over him. Their body surrounded him more and more by the second. He couldn’t keep track of his thoughts anymore. His eyes fluttered open and shut, fighting to remain conscious. 

The last thing he felt was the stranger somehow stepping forward into a space that didn’t exist, his body burning up like it was lit on fire, and then darkness. 

\--

Nyx breathed out, opening their eyes to find themself looking at the other side of the room now. 

A sly grin curled onto their face and they looked down to see the jeans and t-shirt their tasty little host was wearing. They let their hands glide down their chest and hips, feeling the pliant body hiding beneath the simple layer of clothing. They continued to let their hand slide down between their new thighs, letting out a small gasp at the heat and wetness they felt beneath their fingers. They knew they were good at what they did, but it was always nice to have some confirmation. 

Finally they let a hand smooth over their chin and cheeks, feeling the hot flush on their skin and the barely there stubble under their hand. It was always interesting to get to try on someone else's body for a little while, to compare the difference of their mortal form to their own much superior one. It was one of the reasons they enjoy teasing humans so much. 

However, today was business. They couldn’t waste the whole night messing around aimlessly. They gave their new body a shake, testing out their new limbs before retreating from the storage room they’d slipped into and back into the club. 

They made a b-line directly to the lesser known VIP rooms the club hosted in the back, and knocked on the door to their private room. It creaked open quickly, as they’d expected it to, and the face of their partner peered out with a frown.

“It’s me, darling. Do you like the new look?” Nyx smiled with a wink before the door opened wider for them to step inside. Orinn closed the door with a hasty click before turning around to pout, arms crossed over the little pooch of their stomach. 

“Took your time, hm?” Orinn continued to pout. Their eyes scanned up and down Nyx’s borrowed body before they finally yielded with a shrug. “Well, at least you got a cute one. Did you get them ready?”

“Mhmm, I’m hot and bothered, and so is he,” Nyx grinned, sitting up on the table in their private booth, thighs slowly opening an invitation to Orinn.

Orinn visibly relaxed, sighing heavily as a smile grew on their own face. “Good, you know how much I hate carrying, the faster I can get rid of it the better.”

“I’m ready when you are,” Nyx prompted, popping the button on their jeans and leaning back on their palms expectantly. 

Orinn wasted no time in stepping forward then, grabbing the waistband of Nyx’s new jeans and tugging them down to their knees as quickly as they could, all while Nyx laughed above them.

“So impatient. I’m sure he’ll be feeling this tomorrow,” Nyx laughed before two fingers pressed between their folds making them gasp suddenly. Orinn let out a low whistle, letting their fingers slide over the soaked underwear covering Nyx’s borrowed pussy.

“Goodness, you weren’t lying. I’m sure he’d have been begging for it if he was conscious right now,” Orinn mused, pushing the soaked fabric to the side before jamming two fingers inside the slick warmth.

Nyx’s head tips back with a moan, hand reaching to grip at Orinn’s wrist tightly, body shivering already as they try to gasp out words. “Fuck, he’s tight… Try not to wreck him too badly. Feels new to him.”

“No promises,” Orinn growled, curling their fingers inside Nyx and leaning into their shoulder to bite and kiss at their neck. 

Orinn thrusted their fingers in and out of Nyx impatiently, kissing their way up their throat before he pushed their lips together. Nyx moaned and writhed beneath them, hips rocking against their fingers as they fucked into them. They’re both panting by the time they pull away, foreheads pressed against each other as they caught their breath.

“Don’t make me wait too long, we’re on loan here,” Nyx reminded them, hips still jerking into Orinn’s grip. 

Orinn wordlessly pushed another finger in and began thrusting again, twisting and curling their fingers to push against Nyx’s walls and press into their g-spot again and again. They watched as Nyx writhed more with each touch, moaning without restraint and eagerly fucking themself on Orinn’s fingers. They grinned watching the display, watching Nyx’s cute little body work so hard to get off before they’d even started was only getting Orinn more riled up. 

“You ready?” they ask, curling their fingers again and watching Nyx gasp. 

“Yeah, shove it in already, I’m dying over here,” Nyx moaned, peering up at Orinn with flushed cheeks and wet eyes. Orinn didn’t hesitate after that. 

They tugged their fingers out and pulled the soaked underwear down quickly, dragging Nyx closer to the edge of the table by the hips before pulling their own throbbing cock from their shorts. They wasted no time in lining up with Nyx’s hole before they pushed the head in, feeling the soft heat envelop them instantly with a groan. They savored the feeling for just a moment before pushing the rest of the way in, sinking deeper into Nyx’s pussy. 

“Ahh, you were right. He is tight,” Orinn grunted, giving a small thrust to try and sink even deeper into the warmth. 

Nyx moaned long and loud, arms winding around Orinn’s shoulders tightly and feet pushing at their hips to keep Orinn locked in place. “Shut up and fuck me already.”

Orinn was happy to oblige, and began to thrust in shallowly, feeling the slick walls sliding around him tightly as he fucked Nyx slowly on the table. Nyx whined as Orinn filled them, it was always a completely different feeling with every new host, but this one was so tight Nyx almost thinks they’d stumbled upon a virgin, which only made the whole thing more exciting, even if the poor guy wouldn’t get to remember his first time. 

Orinn starts to pick up the pace, slamming into Nyx with such force the sound echoes loudly in the room. His hands gripped tightly at Nyx’s hips, pulling them down onto their cock even harder with every thrust. They’re both moaning and panting into each other, bodies rocking desperately against the other for release. Orinn’s pace became brutal as they felt their orgasm approaching, energy coursed through their limbs as they became unable to stop themself any longer.

Knowing their incoming release would be at least a little uncomfortable for Nyx, Orinn quickly slid a hand over their clit, rubbing it fast and hard in time with their thrusts, trying to force Nyx to orgasm with them. Orinn could hear their moans grow desperate in their ear, and they’re barely holding on themselves anymore as they finally, with one last thrust, released inside them. Nyx’s head threw back with a wail, and Orinn couldn’t tell whose orgasm was the cause, but they continued to stroke their clit through it until they were both spent and limp against each other. 

After a few moments filled with heavy breathing, Orinn finally straightened up, letting their hand smooth down their now much flatter stomach. They let out a contented sigh as they pet the now flat surface of their stomach before sliding their hand over Nyx’s belly to yank up their shirt.

“Looks like we’re all done here,” They smiled, giving the slight swell of Nyx’s belly a rub, making them hiss at the touch.

“Ah, sensitive! Careful!” Nyx whined, pushing Orinn’s hand away from the little bump that now rested above their hips. 

It wasn’t all that noticeable, just the smallest distension on this body’s average form. Nyx doubted their new host would even notice until it grew much larger. They were only a little sorry they wouldn’t be there to enjoy the sight, but oh well. They weren’t going to sit around and watch their host grow by the day, they had more fun things to do. 

“Hurry up and get off me so I can put this body back where it belongs,” Nyx shoved, sated now after their successful night and ready to get out of this hole of human lust. “I’m tired.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Orinn groaned, pulling out with an obscene squelch before tucking themself back into their clothes. Nyx did the same, hopping off the table with only a little wobbling before pulling their soiled underwear and jeans back on and fastening them. 

“Give me a minute and then we can go,” Nyx said, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Orinn’s cheek as they walked to the door and slipped out.

It didn’t take them too long to return to the main portion of the club and slip into a bathroom stall before finally stepping out of their host’s body, feeling the instant rush of energy now that they’d dropped their human fatigue. They turned to catch the crumpling body with practiced ease, knowing he’d be out cold for at least a few minutes before coming too with a blurry memory of the last few hours. 

Nyx gracelessly plopped his limp body onto the toilet seat before fishing his phone out of one of his pockets and going through his contacts. Seemed he had a few unread texts anyway probing for his mysterious whereabouts, and Nyx quickly tapped out a quick “think I drank too much, feeling sick, in a bathroom stall rn” before returning the phone to the boy’s pocket. 

They leaned in and gave him one final kiss on the lips before whispering in his ear “Thanks for taking one for the team, and for the good night. I’ll be seeing you again soon enough.”

Finally Nyx stood and left, giving themself a quick once over in the mirror before returning to their private room.

“Alright, all done. Let’s get out of here.”

\--

Max yawned as he shut his front door behind him with a kick and tossed his bag onto the couch as he made his way inside after a long day at work. For some reason he felt utterly bone tired, like his very being was being sucked out of him and leaving him an exhausted husk of himself. 

The worst part was he had no idea why he felt so exhausted everyday. Work had been the same as normal, he wasn’t any busier than usual, and he’d been sleeping just fine. He had no idea what was leaving him so tired. Maybe he’d just caught a cold or something.

He trudged his way towards his bathroom, knowing if he didn’t shower now he wasn’t going to shower at all tonight, making himself strip and turn on the water. At least the water was warm when he stepped in, and it helped to soothe his aching muscles. He really couldn’t figure out why he felt so exhausted and achy these days, but whatever it was he hoped it would pass soon because it was annoying. 

He made quick work of scrubbing himself clean and jumping out before he could accidentally doze off in the shower again and wake up to a bruised forehead and ice cold water pouring over him. He turned off the water and stepped out, reaching for a towel and drying off his face and hair. He let out another yawn, barely paying attention as he lifted his arms and towelled himself dry. 

He tossed his towel away and trudged back to his room in search of clothes, walking by his floor length mirror that sat beside his dresser before stopping. He paused midstep, eyebrows knitting together as he backtracked to look at his profile's reflection. 

He didn’t remember being quite so… round. There was a noticeable weight that sat on his belly that he doesn’t remember being there. Sure he wasn’t the fittest guy around, he didn’t care much for exercise, but that was definitely new. 

He ran his hand over the new curve of his stomach, cogs turning in his mind. Had he been eating a lot recently? Maybe. He’d certainly been picking up a few new things here and there when he was doing his groceries, but it didn’t seem that drastic of a change in diet. 

As he pressed and prodded at his larger belly his mind provided the intrusive thought of ‘could I be pregnant?’ which he immediately shook off without question. He’d been on a hard dry spell for longer than he’d like to admit and hadn’t had any sex in a long time, especially not penetrative. There was no way. 

Once again his mind worked ahead of him, bringing up the last time he went clubbing a few weeks ago with his mates. He couldn’t remember much of the night after the third club, too blackout drunk to remember anything beyond heaving his guts out in a bathroom stall before his friends dragged him home in a taxi. He woke up with the worst hangover the next day and hadn’t had the energy to go out since. 

He would’ve remembered hooking up with someone in the middle of a club if he had, and since he’d spent most of his time lying on the bathroom floor with his friends whacking his shoulder and goading him for being a lightweight he really doubts anyone would have wanted to sleep with him in that state. 

He shook the thought from his head one last time. He’d put on a bit of weight. So what, it happens, he’s not going to let this bother him. 

Which is exactly what he keeps telling himself every time his clothes fit a little bit tighter.

\--

Max walked through his front door, pushing it shut behind him with a huff and throwing himself down onto the couch before dropping his bag beside him on the floor. His head dropped back with a heavy sigh and he kicked off his shoes, too tired to even care where they landed. 

He glared down at his stomach, the large mound of it practically taunts him now. At first the small weight gain hadn’t bothered him all that much, but then it was a little more and a little more, until suddenly none of his clothes fit and his belly stuck out on him like he was smuggling a huge watermelon. The thought of exercise had crossed his mind, but he was exhausted just dragging himself to work everyday, there was no way he’d also manage to go for a job or drag himself to a gym in this state. 

He never got over his exhaustion either. In fact, it had gotten worse in the past few weeks. He’d used up almost all of his sick and annual leave just to try to get some extra rest on the days he felt like he truly couldn’t move and he was running out of excuses. Days would come and go that he could barely drag himself from his bed, or he’d find himself slumped over the toilet with food poisoning again. He was seriously starting to think it could be serious.

He was just about ready to doze off where he was slumped into the couch, and he knew that probably wasn’t the best idea, but he couldn’t help it. He’d never make it back up if he fell asleep now, but already he could feel his eyes drooping shut. Surely a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.

“Aww, he’s all tuckered out. Guess it’s hard work carrying all that extra weight with him everywhere,” a sultry voice cooed, and Max lifted his head, blinking a few times after wondering if he must have actually dozed off. 

Finally he noticed the two intruders standing before him, and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of them standing either side of him in front of the couch.

“Oh, you woke him up. Good evening, have a nice nap?” one of them spoke, and Max looked between them with wide eyes. Who the hell are these people, and how’d they get in?

Finally his brain caught up and he shouted loudly, moving to push himself off the couch before two hands gripped his shoulders and held him firmly in place.

“Hey, calm down. We’re not here to hurt you, we’re just here to pick something up,” the one to his right said. He looked them up and down, taking in their tall, sculpted body, and the shoulder length crop of dark hair that framed their beautiful face. 

“Exactly, if anything you should be grateful for the weight we’re about to take off your shoulders. Or stomach if we’re being accurate,” the other spoke up. They’re just as tall, toned, and beautiful as their companion, but their dark hair is long and trails down their back to their waist. 

“W-who are you? What do you want?” Max blurted out, looking between his two grinning assailants in confusion. He doesn’t trust for a second that these two strangers aren’t trying to rob or assault him, and his brain is working in overdrive trying to think of the easiest way to get his phone out of his bag and call for help without being stabbed or worse. 

“Let’s make this a little easier by jogging your memory, hm?” the short haired one spoke, trailing their hands over his chest before cupping cheeks and leaning in to kiss Max on the lips, easing their tongue in when he gasped in shock. 

He struggled for a moment before going slack in their grip, his mind flooded with intoxicated memories of dancing and grinding and making out with the very person who was kissing him. Until that moment he’d swear he’d never seen them before in his life, but now almost painfully real memories were being forced into his mind of them together in the club, ending with him waking up in a bathroom stall with his head pounding and an overwhelming feeling of nausea taking over. 

They eased back, finally breaking the kiss as his memories cleared up like a rush of cold water, and he stared at them even more confused now. 

“Remember me, handsome?” his strange club hookup hummed at him, that familiar smirk gracing their face as their thumb stroked over his cheekbone in a gesture that was so tender he almost leaned into the touch. 

“W-what…. How?” Max mumbled, trying desperately to wrap his brain around what was happening.

“Trust me, it’s much easier if you don’t remember all this in the end. Which you won’t,” the long haired one spoke up, twisted smile looking down at Max.

“Exactly,” the short haired one agreed, sitting beside Max on the couch and curling up to his side. “You’ve done such a good job as our surrogate, but it’ll all be over soon. Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you.”

Their hand glided over the heavy curve of Max’s stomach as they spoke, lovingly stroking up and down in their own quiet admiration. 

“S-surrogate?” Max asked, his confusion growing into panic the more this stranger's hand rolled over his belly. 

“Yes, one of our best actually!” the stranger beamed, sharp teeth grinning at Max in a way that sent a chill down his spine, “It’s not often that a human isn’t freaked out by the rapid swelling of our spawn inside them. Usually they try some drastic things to get rid of it when they realise what we’ve done, but you seemed so content to waddle around with our progeny peacefully growing inside you. It was quite adorable really. It suits you.” 

“You… I’m… pregnant?” Max stuttered, he asked again more urgently “I’m pregnant?”

“Bingo!” the short haired one smiled, giving his belly a congratulatory pat, praising him for finally realising the depth of his predicament. “But not for much longer, we’re here for a delivery after all.”

Suddenly, as if he was struck by lightning, a horrible pain shoots through his stomach, sending Max doubling over with a cry. His arms circled his stomach on reflex, feeling the heat and pain radiate through his body. He could barely move with his body still quaking in the aftermath of the painful surge, mouth hanging open still gasping for breath, and tears prickling in his eyes. 

“Oh, this will be fun won’t it,” one of the strangers mused, fingers gliding through Max’s hair before gripping it tightly and yanking his head back to stare at him. “And we haven’t even started yet.”

Suddenly the room was shifting around him, his hands pulled above his head and behind him before he felt something bind them together at the wrists. He was angled back, couch dipping behind him like a lazyboy chair extending out and finally, his thighs were yanked up and apart, leaving him on display. 

He blinked up at his intruders again, only to find them changed. Dark black horns curled up from their equally dark hair, and from behind them each was a black serpentine tail. Their eyes glowed a bright yellow, pupils turned into thin cat-like slits. Max wanted to scream, but his voice was trapped in his throat, all he could do was gape at them as they both made themselves comfortable on either side of him. 

“There, that's much better,” the short haired one cooed, hand continuing to explore the expanse of his stomach, as they slowly peeled up his shirt until it lay bunched at the peak of his stomach, leaving the rest of it exposed. Their fingers trailed over his skin, their touch so gentle it was almost relaxing. 

“So cute, I hope you’re a screamer too,” the long haired one mused from his other side, hand joining their companions in gently caressing his belly. Again, Max felt a surge of pain hit him, forcing his back to arch off the couch and his head to tip back with a scream as the pain buzzed through his hips and thighs with a radiating heat. He pulled at his bound arms desperately against the ache, trying to get away from it.

“Ooh, he is. Y’know, I like you more by the second,” the short haired one's face entered his vision, and suddenly their lips were pressed together again. The stranger slowly and gently kissed him, waiting for Max to give in, and with the way they were moving it didn't take him long to kiss back.

The kiss left him thoroughly distracted, allowing the short haired one to tip his head back and make out with him as if they were horny college students. So, when he felt a hand slide under his waistband he yelped into their lips, surprised at the intrusive touch. 

The short haired one pulled away from his lips, only to promptly move to kissing over his cheeks and neck instead while the hand in his pants continued down, long lithe fingers sliding in between his lips, teasing over his clit and hole. 

Max twisted his head back, trying to pull away from the stranger gently fingering his folds, but he seemed trapped on the couch by either his own weight, or the two hungry looking demons licking their lips over him. 

His writhing was cut off suddenly with another cry as more pain coursed through him, making him seize up and cry out as it grew worse by the second until it eventually passed. He was panting again after it, tears wetting his eyes as he struggled to compose himself. A hand was in his hair again, stroking and smoothing it back and gently caressing his cheek as they whispered quiet praises to him for being so good. 

“You don’t have to go so hard on the contractions,” the long haired one sighed, propping up their head on their palm lazily while their other hand continued to slide between Max’s quickly softening lips. 

“If we want him to give birth today I do,” the short haired one retorted, continuing to pet at Max’s face with a gentle smile. “It’ll take a long time to get him fully dilated.”

“Who said he had to give birth today?” Max watched as the long haired demon’s lips pulled up impossibly wide, “we’ve got plenty of time."

Max felt those long fingers finally slip inside him, pushing deep against his walls and making him gasp at their sudden intrusion. He screwed up his face and bit his lip as he felt them begin to shallowly thrust inside him, trying to deny the small sparks of pleasure that were building up.

“Aw, don’t be shy, baby,” the short haired one sighed, gently turning Max’s face towards their own, staring deep into his eyes. “We’ll make you feel so good.”

Their lips pressed into his again, urging him into it with gentle force that he quietly submitted to. Max kissed back, unable to stop himself from seeking out more of their touch even when his mind was telling him he had to get away. It was all too much for him to comprehend what was even happening anymore.

Another finger slipped inside him, making him flinch into the kiss, but neither of them slowed their pace for him, continuing to kiss and play with him like he was their toy. He moaned lowly, feeling his pussy throb in need of more. It took all his strength not to grind back against those fingers slowly spreading him open. 

A third finger pushed in and Max gasped, breaking free of the kiss to suck in air desperately as he felt himself stretched open more. He felt the heat on his face as he panted needily, hips jerking involuntarily to try create more friction, to urge those fingers to fuck him. 

“You’re so needy,” the short haired one cooed, “Are these fingers not enough? Do you want something better, hm?” 

Their hand trailed down his hips and rested over their companions hand before pushing against it, helping to force the fingers even deeper inside Max, making him moan at the pressure. 

“Orinn, let me fuck him,” the short haired one said, and Max had to blink for a second, realising that was the first name he’d heard either of them use. 

The demon named Orinn sighed before nodding, “alright, alright.” 

They pulled their fingers out from his pants, fingers wet and sticky with Max’s slick. Max couldn’t help the whine that slipped out when they pulled back, hips jerking aimlessly, searching for the lost pleasure. 

The short hair demon giggled, sliding down until they were positioned between Max’s spread legs, “don’t worry, darling, I’ll make you feel good.” 

They’re hands gripped at the waist of his pants and slowly started to strip them, sliding them down his thighs all the way to his ankles before dropping them to the floor. Then they grabbed his thighs, spreading them open again, revealing his dripping pussy with sigh of admiration. 

“So pretty, look how desperate you are for us. Leaking all over the place,” their thumb slid up his slit, pushing against his clit and making him jerk and moan as they slowly repeated the action. “Do you want me? All you have to do is say so.”

He felt their thumb pull sideways, spreading his lips open before something kissed his entrance. He struggled to look down over the mound of his stomach, but he could already tell the demon had their dick resting patiently against him. A shiver ran down his spine, terror and pleasure mixing together and leaving him in a confused state of fearful arousal. He wanted it, but he shouldn’t want it. Who let two strange non-human beings fuck them after they broke in to your house?

Apparantly, Max did, because on the next breath he’s nodding again, gasping out “please fuck me.”

“Anything for our good boy,” they smiled, pushing into him without hesitation. 

Max moaned as they sank in, feeling his body clench around the dick inside him hungrily, desperate for more. He rocked his hips as much as he could, trying to make them move, but the stranger just shushed him.

“Patience, dear. We’ve barely started yet, don't wear yourself out,” they laughed, hands moving to hold his hips still as they watched Max bite his lip and squirm. “You’re too cute of a surrogate. I’ve barely even made you scream and I’m enjoying myself so much.”

Max panted, staring at them with a pleading look in his eyes. He was so horny, and they filled him up so much, but he just needed them to _move_ already. The weight of his belly and their tight grip on his hips made it impossible to get even the smallest bit of friction between them, and the longer they made him wait for it the more impatient he became until he was whimpering beneath them.

“Please, please hurry,” Max begged, voice small and frantic, “I can’t- I need it.”

The next noise was the sound of skin slapping together and Max groaning loudly as the short haired demon pulled out and slammed back inside with a bruising force. There was no stopping them after that, pistoning their hips against Max’s as the most obscene sounds of sex filled the room. Max couldn’t stop the stream of moans that were pulled from his throat as he was rocked back and forth on the couch, trying desperately to hold on for dear life with his bound hands. 

Orinn resumed stroking his full stomach, letting their hands lazily trail over his taught belly while watching their partner fuck Max rough and hard. They rested their head back against the couch beside Max, watching his face as his mouth hung open and an embarrassing trail of “ah-ah-ah-ah-ah” fell from it as he was fucked at a brutal speed. Their long hair trailed over their shoulder delicately as they smiled at him and began to whisper in his ear.

“Goog boy, such a good host. You sound so beautiful getting fucked full of our spawn. Do you like being pregnant? Love the feeling of carrying our baby inside you? You’ve done such a good job being our surrogate, we’ll make you feel so good as a thank you. We’ll take good care of you.”

His eyes rolled back and squeezed shut, and he tried to close his mouth to cut off the endless noises that filled the room, but all he managed was to make them sound muffled as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Aw, is he embarrassed that he’s moaning like a porn star?” the short haired one huffed between thrusts. “Maybe you should put his mouth to good use.”

“I think I just might,” Orinn said, their grin growing wider as they stood up before straddling Max’s chest. “Let’s see how well that tongue works.”

In an instant the minimal clothing they were wearing was gone, and Max found himself staring at the soft lips of the demon above him as their hand gripped his hair and pulled him into position.

“Show me how grateful you are for us knocking you up,” Orinn teased, pressing their body against him.

Max didn’t even think to hesitate. His mouth opened and accepted Orinn’s offer readily, tongue darting out to lap between their wet folds and sucking at their clit. He eagerly pushed himself deeper into them, letting his tongue slide deep into their warm entrance. He could hear Orinn moaning above him, panting as he ate them out as much as he could. He felt their hand grip his hair tighter, pushing his head back more to angle his tongue deeper within them as he alternated between sucking their clit and working his tongue inside them.

“Ah! Fuck, I didn’t think he’d enjoy this so much,” Orinn moaned, smirk twisting as they bit their lip and groaned. “Do I taste that good, darling?”

Max nods, licking deeper into Orinn and moaning loudly into their cunt. He was barely aware of much beyond the sweet warmth on his tongue and the persistent thrusting that seems to hit him right in his g-spot over and over again. His eyebrows were pulled together and he whined loudly, feeling the warmth pool in his belly as he approached orgasm.

“Nyx, slow down a little,” he hears Orinn pant from above, a little whine of complaint left his throat as he felt the other demon, Nyx apparently, slow down to a snail's pace. “Good, that’s good.”

Max tried to protest, no it was _not_ good, going from such a brutal speed to an unbearably slow crawl left him desperate, orgasm fading from his sight as Nyx only moved enough to gently push against his walls. He whined into Orinn’s folds, pleading at them with his eyes to let him come. Orinn simply looked down at him with a grin, stroking his hair again before grinding against him, urging him to continue sucking. 

“Looks like you two are having all the fun,” Nyx admired, rolling their hips gently against Max’s, feeling his walls clench around them desperately and it only amused them more to see how hard he was trying to get off. 

“I want him to show me how bad he needs it,” Orinn mused, wetting their lips as they watched Max double down his efforts. 

Max took Orinn’s clit into his mouth again, rolling his tongue over it and sucking as hard as he could, determined to do whatever he could to get Nyx to fuck him harder again. 

Suddenly he felt two hands pushing up the sides of his stomach and massaging back down it, continuing the motion in time with their slow thrusts. He could feel a rippling through his skin before suddenly the air was ripped from his lungs as he cried out from a sudden sharp pain. 

His muscles seized as he could feel his womb contract tightly, he tried to cry out but was only met with the push of Orinn against his lips. Their body grinded down on him with haste as their grip tightened in his hair. Tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled for air as Orinn rode the last of their orgasm out before finally stepping away, flopping back into their seat beside him with a cruel, satisfied look on their face.

“Ahh, doesn’t the pain make the pleasure so much better?” they smiled, gently wiping their own mess from Max’s face as his chest heaved for breath. “At least it makes me feel better when I get to see tears in those pretty eyes.”

Max was still trying to catch his breath, reeling from the pain that left him shaking. He felt so tired, but his body still ached with a need, and he gasped again when he felt the shallow thrusting below pick up again. He was so wet and sensitive that he could feel his orgasm quickly building in his belly, fuelled on by Nyx’s thrusts and now Orinn’s hand which had joined in to stroke circles around his clit. 

His bound arms twisted and pulled again as his body tried to move both closer to and further away from the pleasure. It was overwhelming, his mind drawing a blank as wordless noises tumbled from his mouth in a babble as he was quickly fucked towards orgasm, finally screaming alongside his release as his back arched up. His vision blurred momentarily and his thighs were shaking with the last shocks of his orgasm as he felt Nyx hurry themself to their own orgasm and finish inside with streams of hot liquid pouring into him. 

Max melted into the couch, a limp form of himself after being spent completely. Nyx sighed over him, their body curled forward so that they’re faces were almost touching and Max could hear the breathy praises they muttered.

“So good, just as tight as you felt before. Can’t wait to see you stretched open,” Nyx panted before finally straightening up, taking a deep breath with a smile. “Should I break it now?”

Max’s brows furrowed in confusion, but Orinn hummed beside him. 

“Do it.”

Hands still resting on top of Max’s stomach, Nyx gave him a toothy grin and suddenly he felt a hot gush of liquids rushing out of him. He yelped in shock, feeling it pool and spill around Nyx’s cock before they pulled out gracelessly, allowing the rest of it to gush out onto the floor. His legs trembled from their spread eagle position, but he didn’t have much time to comprehend what just happened when another pain bolted through him, worse somehow than all the previous ones.

When he finally managed to force his eyes open again, Nyx had returned to their seat at his side and was lovingly rubbing his belly again. Their eyes intently watched his every move with a pleased grin. 

“We’re not entirely patient people, and even if we’d love to watch you waddle around with our spawn until you popped on your own, it’s more fun to get to break the water ourselves. Right, Or?” Nyx explained in their silky smooth voice.

“Exactly,” Orinn replied, “You should be grateful really, who knows how many more weeks you’d have to carry this around with you. And I’m sure it’ll be much easier to push out of your tight little hole.”

Max’s breath was coming in fast, he’d been so blindsided with everything that had happened since he was jumped by these two he hadn’t really thought much about the part where he was supposed to give birth. Now, faced with the very real and very painful reality, he was growing more and more anxious. 

“Don’t worry, darling,” Nyx sighs, clearly seeing the look of absolute terror plastered on Max’s face, “we’ll keep you entertained while you’re in labor.”

Max’s body contorted again as another contraction surged through him, it finally seemed like they were coming consistently now, unprompted by his demonic caretakers, but curated by his own body’s desire to be rid of the creature within. He grit his teeth and groaned through the pain, head rolling to the side as he bore through it to the end. 

“There, that’s good. Just breathe through it, it’ll be over soon enough,” Nyx smiled, petting his face again as his eyes fell open. “We’ve got you.”

Max wanted to speak, to tell them to get out or make it stop, but all too soon another contraction rocked his body, making him wail pathetically as he struggled through it. He could just barely feel their gentle hands petting and rubbing his body as he cried and moaned through the pain, barely understanding their praises until the static cleared from his mind. 

He was trying to catch his breath again before the inevitable next contraction when he felt Orinn’s lips press a kiss to his jaw, then again on his cheek, working their way over until they were placing gentle kisses to his lips. It didn’t take them long to turn Max’s face towards them and urge him into opening his mouth, accepting the deeper kiss. 

Orinn continued to kiss him even as his next contraction made him whine into their mouth, muscles tensing under their hands as Max suffered through more pain. Finally they eased off and allowed him to catch his breath just as the contraction broke, leaving Max to pant heavily against them. 

He wasn’t left alone for long though, quickly finding Nyx’s hand between his legs once more, sliding a finger against his lips. He yelped at the touch to his still sensitive clit, aching from the rough treatment and recent orgasm. He once again tried to wriggle away from the touch, but found he was still trapped firmly in place, unable to pull away from Nyx’s touch. 

They continued their slow stroking, letting their fingers lazily slide over his leaking hole and over his swollen clit, listening to him gasp and moan at the touch. He tried to warn them back, begging “no, no stop” as he felt the surge of his next contraction, but Nyx didn’t yield. They continued their ministrations even as Max cried out during his contraction, sobbing at the combined pain-pleasure that rocked him to his core. 

As the contraction ended he found lips on his again, and fingers inside him once more. Lazy thrusts directly into his sensitive g-spot and a thumb pressed into his clit, all while he moaned into sloppy kisses from above. 

More contractions rolled through him, hard and insistent as his two demon captors gently pleasured him through the pain whether he liked it or not. Soon enough, at the peak of one of his contractions, the pleasure built up in his belly, and Nyx pressed hard enough inside him that Max couldn’t help but scream through the painful orgasm forced upon him, crying out as his orgasm and contraction faded out together. 

Nyx’s fingers continued to stroke at him, and Orinn pulled him back into a kiss.

It continued on like this for hours it seemed, Nyx and Orinn alternating between smothering him in kisses and teasing him until he screamed through a painfully overstimulated orgasm between contractions. He could hardly tell what was happening around him, so overwhelmed and consumed by the actions of the two demons keeping him thoroughly entertained, as they had put it, through his contractions. All he could do was try to drag air into his lungs as often as he could and try not to choke on his own tongue when the pain grew too much. 

All he could hear were the sounds of his own moans and the frequent praises the two demons kissed into his ears as he sobbed for release. It was only when he finally heard something new that his mind tried desperately to focus again, finally hearing Nyx speak.

“Oh, I think he’s finally at ten centimetres,” they mused casually, as if they were commenting on the weather. 

Suddenly the constant pressure of fingers inside him was removed with a wet sound, and he watched as Nyx moved to kneel between his legs again. He watched them intently, fearful of feeling the same pressure of their cock against him, but he felt nothing beyond their hands caressing his thighs softly. Even Orinn moved to take his hand, burying their other at the back of his head, stroking through his sweat-matted hair. 

“Alright, darling, give me a push. Your body will play catch up when it realises what’s happening,” Nyx said confidently, and in Max’s exhausted, pleasure-pain ridden haze he had no reason not to listen to them.

He screwed up his face and tried to push, not really sure _what_ he was supposed to be pushing, but that's how childbirth had always been described, so he tried anyway. Nothing happened on his first try. He almost felt silly for the effort he was putting in when it felt like this was a dream, but Nyx smiled down at him, stroked up his thigh and told him he was doing great. 

So, he pushed again. Groaning quietly as he tried to push once more, this time catching the beginning of a contraction that held him tightly and squeezed his womb more as he struggled to hold himself. He was panting by the end of it again, but still felt like nothing had changed. 

He gave it one more push, tucking his chin down and pushing hard and suddenly he felt something shift, like his belly quivered and something had made its way into his vagina. All too suddenly the violent urge to keep pushing washed over him and he cried out as he doubled down, feeling the object inch even further down into his birth canal. 

When he finally had to stop to breathe he was staring with wide eyes up at Nyx, terrified of his own body in that moment that seemed to know more about what was happening than he did. 

Nyx still had a grin plastered to their face, watching Max’s every move. He moaned loudly as another contraction surged, and his body began to push before he did, dragging him through the agony of birth whether he liked it or not. He had no choice but to sob and groan and push through the contraction until he could bear no more. 

“That’s it! Good boy, keep pushing!” Nyx praised from above, hands tightly gripping Max’s thighs now with excitement. He didn’t know what exactly they could see that he couldn’t, but he could only assume everything seemed fine. 

He began pushing again as soon as he could, moaning through his teeth again as he felt himself stretching wide around the baby inside him. His mind only managed to piece together the thought that it felt way too big inside him just as it breached his hole, the sudden intense burn making him stop instantly with a shout as he retreated away from the source of his pain. 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he gasped through a sob, ignoring the pain of another contraction to object to his ability to push out whatever huge thing was trying to come out.

“It- it’s too big! I can’t!” Max sobbed, looking up with pleading eyes as if either Nyx or Orinn would take pity on him and alleviate him from the pain. 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, you’re more than capable of pushing it out,” Orinn shushed him, hand still carding through his damp hair, fingernails dragging gently over his scalp. “You were made for this, our sweet surrogate. I’d hate to leave you here like this to suffer through childbirth alone, so be a good boy and push, okay?”

A chill ran down Max’s spine at Orinn’s casual threat. He had so quickly forgotten the hostage situation he found himself in after hours of their sweet words filling his mind that he hadn’t considered them just leaving him for dead if he failed to give them what they wanted. His tears came faster, chest hitching with sobs as more pain wracked his body and it screamed for him to push again even if his brain was screaming just as loudly that he was afraid. 

“Come on, I can see it coming already. All you need to do is push,” Nyx smiled, pushing Max’s legs further back by his thighs and forcing his hips to angle in a way that pushed the baby’s head harder against his entrance. 

He cried out weakly, already feeling the beginning of the stretch before finally giving in and pushing with all his might once more. The head instantly began to stretch him, opening him up wider than he’d ever been as it inched out little by little. His groans turned into shouts as the pain spiked in intensity and left a burning pain tingle through his crotch. He pushed as much as he dared to before finally sucking in a huge gasp of air, unable to continue without a short rest. 

He could feel the head, just barely resting outside of him, but already stretching him so much. He dreaded how much more there would be.

“That’s a good boy, well done,” Orinn soothed, thumb brushing the sweat from his temple gently before returning to his hair. Somehow the gesture was enough to relax Max again, letting himself lean into their touch. 

The next contraction urged him into pushing, making him swallow back his sobs as the stretch continued to get worse. He pushed and pushed, barely stopping to breath until the burn was so bad he couldn’t hold back the scream as he pushed his head against Orinn, desperately searching for comfort. 

“He’s crowning!” Nyx announced excitedly, eyes wide and stuck staring between Max’s legs. 

“I can tell,” Orinn chuckled, petting Max’s head as he panted into their chest, “Not long now, then you can forget all about this.”

The thought sounded nice to Max, but he couldn’t imagine ever forgetting something this painful. He felt the memory was already scorched into his mind permanently. He’d never be able to forget how it felt to have something so large tear through him like this. 

He yelped as he felt fingers prodding his already stretched entrance, turning to look at Nyx with a betrayed look in his eyes as they laughed out a half-assed apology.

“Just helping a little, wouldn’t want you to tear now,” they said, and Max felt them continue irregardless. 

He couldn’t even wait for them to let up, just groaning again as he began to push, feeling the burn once more until finally he felt the smallest amount of relief as the head slipped forward with a _pop_. He sagged instantly. He knew it wasn’t over just yet, but that little victory was enough for him to let out a broken laugh. Happy that he was making progress at all.

With a little more motivation, Max picked up pushing again quickly. He could feel the body moving down faster than the head had, and quickly it began to stretch him all over again as what must be the shoulders began to present. He took one more break to heave in breaths before pushing again, sweat dripping from his brow and face hot and flushed as he finally felt the baby be born, finally free from the burning pain, but feeling the ache of exhaustion take over him. 

He didn’t even have the energy to watch as Nyx pulled out the baby until they were happily cheering, “Look at that! You did so well for your first time, I’m impressed!”

Nyx beamed as they cradled the wet, bloody body to their chest and finally Max opened his eyes to look at it and almost regretted the action. 

He couldn’t say the creature wasn’t _shaped_ like a person, but it definitely didn’t resemble one in features. All the expected limbs were accounted for, plus the bonus of a stumpy tail that jutted from the infants behind, but there was a harshness to their features, pointed elbows and ears, a greyed complexion,and what looked like they might be wings sprouting from the baby’s back. They almost resembled a gargoyle more than they did an actual baby. Max couldn’t hide the shock on his face after finally seeing what had been growing inside him all these weeks. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, finish with the after birth and then we can clean up here,” Orinn said, and Max wasn’t entirely sure who they were saying it to until Nyx nodded. 

“Yeah, I know,” Nyx rolled their eyes before their arms reached out with the baby towards them, “Here, hold this.”

Orinn took the baby without complaint, resting the wriggling thing against their chest calmly while paying close attention to make sure Nyx did as instructed. Max pushed when instructed, and could feel what must be the after birth sliding out not long afterwards, but he was distracted by the small form in Orinn’s arms.

Max couldn’t help but stare at the child, noting that they hadn’t cried yet. The only noises they made were small gurgles as their limbs stretched experimentally. He must have been staring hard enough that Orinn caught him, because they let out a small huff of laughter before adjusting the baby in their arms for Max to see better.

“Lower level demon, nothing like us. He’ll probably grow up to be an annoying little thing, but hell doesn’t run without them so carrying is often part of the job for sex demons like us. Not that we usually finish the job without a host, like yourself,” Orinn explained, watching the newborn with a bored interest. “Once you’ve given birth to hundreds of these brats it gets a little dull without the added fun of seeking out a host to do the heavy lifting for you. Which is where you come in, so thanks for loaning us your womb.”

Max balked at their bluntness, unsure whether to accept the compliment or get angry that he’d just had his body hijacked by demons who were too lazy to do the work themselves. Luckily, or unluckily, he didn’t have much time to think of a response when a harsh hand pushed down on his stomach, forcing a shout out of him as Nyx acted like they were trying to grab his womb through his stomach with the force that their hands pressed into him.

“Fuck! Ah! W-what are you doing?!” Max cried out, trying to scramble away from their touch as they continued to squeeze at his bloated belly.

“Relax, it’s normal after you give birth. Just hold on I’ll be done in a minute,” Nyx rolled their eyes and continued to push at Max’s stomach until they seemed satisfied. “There, all done.”

Max could barely move away as Nyx’s body moved up between his legs to kiss him again, pulling away and saying, “Good work, surrogate. I’m almost sad we can’t do this again. You’ve definitely been our best so far.”

Max was still panting, only able to form a confused, “Huh? Wha?”

Orinn’s hand pulled through his hair again, making him lean into their touch once more. He was pretty sure none of his limbs worked anymore, he’d lost feeling in his arms a while ago from their bound position behind his head. 

“Aww, maybe we could come back for seconds. He seemed to enjoy it well enough. What do you think, hm? Do you want to have our babies again?” Orinn cooed sweetly in his ear, letting Max’s head rest against their shoulder. 

Max could only whimper, leaning further into Orinn’s gentle touch. 

Nyx pulled themself closer again, sandwiching Max between the two of them again before taking Max’s cheeks in their hands.

“You’d be the perfect surrogate, darling, don’t you miss being full already? We could have you pregnant again in a week,” Nyx promised, hands gently caressing Max’s face, and he’d forgotten how pretty their eyes looked until he was staring deep into them again.

He didn’t even know he was nodding until he saw the grin on Nyx’s face, suddenly realising the mistake he hadn’t noticed he’d made.

“That’s our good boy,” Nyx praised, “You’ll make the perfect breeder, Max.”


End file.
